


Pain

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, My Babysitter's A Vampire, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Background Relationships, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one that follows the ups and downs of Sofia and her group of friends and enemies in Pine Valley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pain  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story are assumed to be between the ages of fifteen and eighteen unless otherwise noted.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: The one that follows the ups and downs of Sofia and her group of friends and enemies in Pine Valley.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Chandler…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Adam Chandler...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Brooke Chandler...Vera Farmiga

Pine Valley, PA

Strange letters were delivered to Jari Chandler's mailbox. Every letter told how much the person loved him and wanted to be with him. Jari had no idea who they were. If that wasn't enough there was constant feeling that he was being watched. Jari had his friends Colin Ford, Christopher Abbott, Luke Bilyk, J Balvin, Justin Bruening, Sofia Vassilieva, Portia Reiners, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, and Taylor Swift. He told them about the stalking. Though none of them took him seriously. In fact the guys especially Colin and Christopher thought he was being paranoid. Jari dropped the subject. Not wanting to be around his friends for the time being he went home. Jari figured that maybe ignoring the obvious problem was for the better. 

As it turns out the letters kept coming in the weeks following. Jari still got the feeling he was being followed. But he didn't bring it up around his friends. They already thought that Jari was paranoid and weird. There was no need to feed that fire. Sofia and Jari met at the beach one afternoon. He tried to act like nothing was wrong. But Sofia saw right through him. She placed her fingers to his neck and started to massage him. Sofia was concerned and wanted the truth from Jari. 

"Jari are you okay?" Sofia asked. 

"Sofia I'm being followed and I keep getting these letters that I told you all about in the forest the other day." Jari said. 

"What? How long has this been going on?" 

"It's been happening every day but I thought you and the others were right about me being paranoid." 

"I'm sorry for blowing you off the other day." Sofia apologized. 

"It's okay. Do you want to help me find out who's doing this?" Jari asked. 

"No it's not okay and I'm in." Sofia replied. 

Sofia and Jari joined forces. The two acted normal when around their other friends. But the duo kept working to find out who Jari's stalker was. The next morning Sofia and Jari hid in the bushes. They were trying to see who was putting the letters in his mailbox. The regular mailman came and went. Sofia stopped Jari who was about to come out of their hiding spot. Another person neither recognized placed more letters in the mailbox. Jari bet money that it had to be the strange letters. The duo followed the person to the local train station. 

Money was exchanged. The person left and the one who had given them the money turned out to be Portia. Not believing their eyes Sofia and jari went to confront their "friend" who was trying to make a hasty getaway. 

"What are you two doing here?" Portia asked. 

"Portia We could ask you the same question." Jari said. 

"Jari It's not what you think. That was just some random guy who owed me a favor." Portia replied. 

"What I think is that you're Jari's stalker." Sofia accused. 

"I just want to know why." Jari said. 

"I've had a crush on you since last year. I figured that by making you think you were crazy that it would stop you from being with anyone else." Portia admitted. 

"That's sick." Sofia said. 

"I realize now that maybe I was wrong. Friends make mistakes you know?" Portia asked. 

"We're not friends and never will be again." Jari said. 

Jari left the train station with Sofia right behind him. He couldn't believe that Portia stalked him. Portia and Jari's friendship went back to when they first met in pre k. Jari wanted nothing more to do with her. Sofia had told their other friends what Portia had been doing. As a result Colin, Christopher, Luke, J, Justin, Selena, Miley, Demi, and Taylor weren't talking to Portia anymore either. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pain  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story are assumed to be between the ages of fifteen and eighteen unless otherwise noted.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: The one that follows the ups and downs of Sofia and her group of friends and enemies in Pine Valley.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

Jari Chandler avoided all of friends for weeks. Bruises covered his arms. Jari had taken to wearing long sleeved shirts and coats in order to cover them. The last thing the teen needed was anyone asking questions. One evening Colin and Christopher invited Jari to come with them to the museum. They didn't take no for an answer. Jari was carried out of his house by Christopher and set in the car. They wouldn't let him out until he agreed to come with them. The trio went to the museum. Colin tried to get Jari to tell them what was wrong. But the latter refused. Jari then called the curator over to explain old history and landmarks for the late 1700's. Just to get his friends off his back.

The distraction didn't last long. Jari wanted to go home and back into the bubble he created for himself. The trio walked out of the museum and got into Colin's car. Jari was surprised by his friend's actions. Neither were asking questions anymore. Jari didn't know if they had just given up or were planning a different tactic. Colin tried to speak. But whatever he was going to say was cut off as Jari's hands went to his belt buckle. Colin was too taken back to stop him. Intent to get the other off Jari started to rub up and down Colin's jeans. The other boy's breath quickened while his hands tightened on the steering wheel. Like most teenage boys a visible tent grew in Colin's pants. Christopher thought the two friends were going to "fuck" right in front of him. Colin came to his senses and grabbed Jari's hand in a vice grip. The other boy could tell that Jari wasn't fully willing despite trying to initiate sex with him. 

"Jari what the hell are you doing!?" Colin asked.

"Colin I'm sorry. I'll just walk home" Jari said.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain why you just gave me a hand-job in front of Christopher." Colin said.

"Better question. Where did the scars come from?" Christopher demanded. 

"Justin." Jari said.

"Our friend Justin?" Colin asked.

"Justin called me a man whore and blamed me for getting Portia kicked out of the group. I deserved it." Jari replied.

"No you didn't. Justin has to answer for this." Christopher hissed.

Justin had started beating Jari a couple of weeks ago. After it was over Justin would apologize and make Jari promise not to tell anyone else. Jari couldn't help but think that maybe he was actually a man whore. He had never had any romantic interest in guys. Colin was just someone to sleep with. If Colin hadn't turned him down Jari would've tried to sleep with someone else. The trio reported Justin to the police. Justin was arrested a few days later. Jari apologized to Colin many times for the "hand-job". But their friendship was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pain  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. EVERY actor/singer/celebrity/etc. in the story are assumed to be between the ages of fifteen and eighteen unless otherwise noted.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended. The ages are Jari 16.  
> Summary: The one that follows the ups and downs of Sofia and her group of friends and enemies in Pine Valley.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Chandler…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, Adam Chandler...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Brooke Chandler...Vera Farmiga

Jari went downtown and invited all of his friends. Christopher, Luke, J, Sofia, Selena, Miley, Demi, and Taylor accepted. Colin declined. Portia and Justin weren't friends with the group anymore and hadn't been invited. The nine of them watched the street performances. Vendors were also selling food and drink. Jari asked if any of them had heard from Colin. The only who did was Miley. Miley advised Jari to give Colin his space and that the latter would talk to him again when he was ready. Christopher put an around Jari. The other boy assured that they would remain friends and to forget about Colin. Jari realized that Christopher was right and decided to enjoy his time with his other friends.

One week later Jari was walking home by himself one night. Selena, Miley, and Demi had invited him to hang out but he declined. Jari wanted to do something he had never done before. Two female prostitutes were on the corner offering their services. Jari approached them. Neither believed that he was age appropriate. Jari offered them double their usual rate. The two prostitutes pulled him over to an abandoned cab. Kisses were placed all over Jari's body. Jari only came to his senses when one of the women tried to undo his pants. He told them to stop. But one of the women said they didn't take "no" for an answer. Jari felt his pants being undone and the women's kisses going down south. Loud rapping on the window stopped the women in their tracks. The door opened. Selena, Miley, and Demi stood on the sidewalk. Selena took a glass bottle and cracked it over the women's heads. Both went unconscious. The four of them then ran off. They only started walking again several blocks away from the scene.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked.

"I had that handled." Jari said.

"No you didn't, they tried to rape you." Miley stated.

"Colin didn't want that hand-job and I gave him one anyways. I deserved it." Jari said.

"Letting someone take advantage of you isn't going to change anything." Demi replied.

"I deserved it." Jari repeated.

"No one deserves that." Selena disagreed.

Jari reported the prostitutes to the police. The women tried to get charges pressed against Selena for attacking them with the glass bottle. But Miley, Demi, and Jari claimed that they didn't see what happened. Jari refused to talk about the assault at first. Colin found out what happened and reached out to his old friend. The two weren't best friends like they used to be. But they both knew had an understanding of what it was like to be assaulted by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
